Frieza Approaches
いの ！？ に るフリーザの の |Rōmaji title = Tatakai no Yukue!? Saichōrō ni Semaru Furīza no Ma no Te |Literal title = What of the Battle's Outcome?! Freeza's Evil Hand Closes Around the Eldest |Series = DBZ |Number = 70 |Saga = Captain Ginyu Saga |Manga = The Last Three Namekians |Airdate = December 5th, 1990 |English Airdate = September 14, 1999 |Previous = Incredible Force! |Next = Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku }} いの ！？ に るフリーザの の |''Tatakai no Yukue!? Saichōrō ni Semaru Furīza no Ma no Te''|lit. "What of the Battle's Outcome?! Freeza's Evil Hand Closes Around the Eldest"}} is the third episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the seventieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 5, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 14, 1999. Summary Goku is powering up to extreme levels as his power level passes the 117,000 mark. Jeice then remarks that he is only three thousand away from Captain Ginyu's maximum. When Goku reached 140,000, Captain Ginyu started to have a nervous breakdown. Captain Ginyu then threw a huge rock at the powering up Goku. It disintegrated in the aura surrounding Goku. After that, Captain Ginyu threw some energy discs, but they were deflected right back at Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Goku finally reaches his max power level of 180,000. Goku then tells Captain Ginyu that they do not have to fight and if he apologizes, he would be let go. Captain Ginyu then tells Goku that he will not bow down to anybody. Meanwhile, Bulma is searching for the Dragon Balls, when she arrives at a destroyed Namekian village. All the Nameks were destroyed. Bulma now knows what a terrible situation it was and hoped Goku would come sooner. Meanwhile, Grand Elder Guru and Dende sense that Nail had returned. Guru was upset at Nail for not helping the Earthlings. Nail explained to Guru that he needed to be there in Guru's last hour. Guru said that there was nothing he could do. Gohan then spots the cave and the two warriors entered the vicinity. Bulma had gone! Gohan then realized that she took the air-motorbike from a track from one of the tires. Krillin and Gohan then flew in the direction where Bulma had gone. Dende then left to receive the password from Guru but before he did, Guru gave him the power to heal. Dende then set off on his journey. Meanwhile, Frieza is almost at his destination when Dende passes by. Frieza does not take much notice of him. Frieza then arrives at Guru's place. Nail comes out to greet him. After exchanging a few words, three Warrior-type Namekians arrive and try to attack Frieza. Nail tells them not to, but they still do and everyone of them blown away by Frieza's Whirlwind Blow. Nail then tells Frieza that he cannot kill Guru, because if he does, the Dragon Balls will disappear. Now Frieza cuts through the window to greet Guru. He cannot kill him, so he takes Guru's insults. Guru then tells Frieza that Nail will face Frieza as Nail possesses special training and is much more powerful any other Namekian. The battle is now set, Nail versus Frieza. Major Events *Guru grants Dende healing powers. *Goku uses the Kaio-ken to show Captain Ginyu his real power. *Frieza shows up at Grand Elder Guru's House. Battles *Goku vs. Captain Ginyu *Frieza vs. Namekian Warriors Appearances Characters *Goku *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Bulma *Dende *Nail *Grand Elder Guru *Krillin *Gohan *Frieza Locations *Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Hover Pod *Airbike Bruce Falconer tracks *"The Saga Continues" - Prologue and Title Card *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Goku uses Kaio-ken *"A Little Help from a Friend" - When Bulma arrives at a destroyed Namekian village. *"Call Out the Dragon" - When Frieza fights the Namekians. Differences from the manga *Captain Ginyu throwing a boulder and energy blasts at Goku while he uses Kaio-ken is exclusive to the anime. *Bulma travelling to the destroyed Namekian village is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime we see Nail return to Guru where he apologises for disobeying Guru. In the manga, you don't see him return. *In the manga, Gohan and Krillin return to where they last left Bulma, in between the rocks, in order to get the Dragon Radar. In the anime however because Bulma has left this location Gohan and Krillin have to first track her down. *Three Namekian Warriors showing up at Grand Elder Guru's House to fight against Frieza is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. *Frieza's chestpiece is momentarily colored black as opposed to its correct purple coloring as he talks to Guru. Also, as he is rising up to meet Guru, his underwear is colored purple, instead of black. *In Bulma's abandoned cave hideout a picture of Yamcha can be seen with several darts sticking out of it. *The redubbed version of this episode features different portions of the Faulconer Productions score. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 70 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 70 (BDZ) pt-br:Freeza encontra com o patriaca fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 070 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z